Nightmares
by Sirens in the water
Summary: Wally is hungry, no suprise. So he decides to get himself a late night snack. And Arty gets a late night nightmare. Sequel to Dying Embers and Broken Bottles. This is without a doubt one of my worst summaries. Please just read.


Nightmares

Characters

Artemis

Wally

Theme

Romance& hurt/comfort

Summery: Sequel to Dying embers and broken bottles. Artemis has a nightmare and Wally is the only one around to comfort her. Spoiler.

**Hey if you like my stories please read. If you want me to add chapter to dishwater please tell me. So I hope you like it and I wrote this before D.E.B.B. This is what provided the insparation for this story. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the characters**

Wally's growling stomach awoke him. Not nightmares. He slowly got up and rolled out of bed; practice with the Flash had left him drained and sore. The second he gotten back from training he fell onto his bed and went to sleep.

Wally passed by Artemis' room on the way to the kitchen and saw her through the slightly cracked door. The moon light hit her face, illuminating it. Her eyelashes became wisps of sliver and her hair, a curtain of mist._ She looks so peaceful._ Ever since Artemis and Wally had moved into the cave they had been getting along better. Wally recalled everything that led to their joint home.

Artemis' mom had died in a mass fire in Gotham caused by Arty's deranged dad. Artemis saved countless lives, but she couldn't save her mom. Artemis had blamed herself and didn't talk for the longest time. Wally was the first one she talked to after the fire. He had come in the cave looking like road kill. He had a broken nose, broken wrist, twisted ankle, and countless scrapes and bruises. She had rushed over to him and taken care of him in the infirmary. She started talking after that.

Wally smiled at that memory. But they still had to take down their dads together. After all that,Wally got ' adopted' by Barry and was forced by Batman to live in the cave. According to bats Artemis needed someone there for her ,and he was the logical choice, seeing how she trusted him more than anyone after the whole fiasco.

Wally zoomed into the kitchen. What to eat, what to eat? Aha! He made himself a speedster sandwich and devoured it quickly. Wally walked back to his room,satisfied, but before he could get there he saw Artemis again. This time she was writhing around and looked distraught. She started to say,

" No, No, NO!" She screamed and sat bolt upright. She seemed to realize it was just a dream. She hugged her knees close to her chest and cried. Wally pushed the door open and said,

" Are you okay?" He mentally slapped himself. She looked up and wiped at her eyes.

" Yeah," she breathed. Wally took her hand and pulled her into the kitchen. He made her sit down. Wally started to boil some water and sat down next to her.

"Of course we are in the kitchen," she muttered.

" Nightmare?" he asked, ignoring her comment. She nodded.

" Want to tell me about it?" She nodded and said,

" It was my mom and I, we were in our house. Suddenly the walls evaporate into fire and she was sucked into them. Then GA comes and he is sucked away to. Then you came." She paused.

" You walked in and said hey beautiful. After that the fire disappeared. Then we were at your house. Your dad came out with a baseball bat and started to hit you. I wanted to stop him , but I couldn't move. Then your dad morphed into my dad and he pulled out a gun. He pointed it out you and told me to say good-bye. I said no, no, no. The he pulled the trigger and I woke up." Tears were streaming down her face and she buried her head in her hands. He took her face in his hands and tilted it upward.

" Is it odd that I find that oddly hilarious?" he asked. She glared at him and said,

" Yes. You died." He laughed quickly. So did she.

"But I'm still alive." He held her hands in his, and looked into her eyes. The pot whistled, interrupting, and Wally made her some green tea. They sat down on the couch curled up next to one another. His warmth was a comforting reminder that he was still here. His steady heartbeat lulled her back to sleep. He took both their cups back into the kitchen; after extracting himself from the archer.

He pulled a blanket over them both, and Wally soon followed Artemis' example, exhausted after a day of running.

The next day Barry walked into the mountain and saw the two proteges sleeping. He took out a camera and snapped away, all while grinning evilly. Then said,

" He will never live this one down."

**The**

**End**


End file.
